The Genetic Opera
by BrokenButFriends
Summary: Yuki was rescued from living a life in a freak show by a woman who called herself "God". She promised him normality. Giving him a family that shared his curse. But after years of being under her care, he is offered the outside world. Will the rat abandon his "God"? Disclaimer: Unlike Natsuki Takaya I do not own Fruits Basket and unlike Akito I do not own Yuki...
1. Chase the Morning

Chapter One: Chase the Morning

**WARNING: HINTS OF**_**Pedophilia**_

Darkness. The boy was raised in darkness. He only knew two locations in his whole entire life. The cage where his parents sold tickets for people to observe his every movement and that pitch black room where a young man would treat him if he was injured by one of the audiences and also when his asthma would act up.

The only light he ever witness was the flashing of cameras. That cost extra the boy came to acknowledge. Every time one of his spectators began to pull out a device to capture a snapshot of him the man that called himself his father would step in and whisper something quietly in their ear. They would nod and either hand him a large amount of cash or place their device back into their bag.

The boy was bare naked. His parents saw no need to grant him clothes and many of their costumers rather enjoyed engulfing the sight of his creamy clear skin. He simply had to sit cress-cross and it aroused the sickest of people. Of course because he was nude everyone could clearly see he was a male. His silver hair was below shoulder length and his face resembled much of a female. In short, he was beautiful. Even his mother envied his appearance. When his father was closing up the show he would sometimes turn to the younger with hungry eyes, but fought the urge to pounce.

If the boy was being completely honest with himself none of this really bothered him. There was only one thing he truly loathed. When the cage open. That was the sign for him to huddle and hide. Not that it matter. The bars kept him concealed, but that didn't stop him. He would run around for hours dodging his predator. Desperately trying to avoid any contact, ignoring the laughter it brought those beast. Despite his effort it was always pointless. His legs would either give out or he would get cornered. Then the predator, which was always the opposite sex, would creep over embrace the child. A cloud of smoke would consume the cage. In the state of bring a tiny vermin he would huddle to the darkest part of the area. The flashed would blind him and the predator would laugh hysterically. When it was all over, the boy would cradle himself into a tight hold and allow his tears to fog up his amethyst eyes.

"Yuki"

The voice was a low murmur. He could have sworn he was still sleeping.

"Yuki, wake up. That's an order."

Forcing himself to open his eyes he realized it was his mother crouching beside him.

"Mum?"

Her eyes contained no emotion as she helped him to his feet. Behind her was his father. He was holding a slick lavender robe with cherry blooms laced into the fabric.

"He stinks." She stated coldly rising to her feet. "I'll inform Akito he will arrive in few moments. For now get that stench off him and be sure his appearances is fitted for presentation."

"Mhm." was all his father's replied as she disappeared from sight. He out-stretched a hand to the boy which Yuki stared in baffle.

The man sighed." Yuki. Today you are meeting a very important guest and we need to get you fixed up. Do you understand?"

Yuki didn't but nodded and clasped the hand.

Yuki was taken to a tiny bathroom. His father scrubbed every inch of his skin with soap that gave off a fresh fruity sent. The water felt nice to Yuki. The way the hot water ran down his back and through his hair made him feel somewhat human. Afterwards his father rubbed him down with a towel until he was completely dried. Next, the man fought with Yuki's hair to purge it of all its tangles. After his success he tighten the hair into a ponytail and dressed the boy into the elegant kimono.

Everything was silent for a moment as he simply stared at Yuki.

"You're very beautiful, son. You know that?"

Yuki looked down to his feet. He hated those eyes his father gave him. His innocents couldn't comprehend the lust he gave off. The elder placed a firm grip on the frail shoulders of his child and pulled him closer. Their foreheads collided as his father brushed his nose past Yuki's.

"Hisme. Don't"

The man looked up to his wife leaning on the hollow door with her arms crossed. "She's waiting."

Nodding he rose and escorted Yuki the visitor.

Just like the other room, it was pitch black with not a hint of light.

"Akito." His mother spoke out. "I've brought him to you."

Peering from the shadows a figure appeared before Yuki's eyes. They wore a dark suit that clung to their body. "Leave us." The voice was masculine and cold but _Yuki knew_.

His parents bowed their heads leaving without another word. The figure strode across the room making their way towards him. Their hair resembled the way a man would have it. Short, black hair framing their face just below their neck. Their bangs fell below their forehead, capable of hiding their dark onyx eyes if their head was tilted in a certain angle. An aspect of the front hair was longer than those in the back on both the right and left side. On a first impression, many would call this figure a male but _Yuki knew_. This was a woman. Her suit clearly showed off her curves and her movements were too graceful for a man. She appeared to be an adolescent. Despite her age, it was clear she was someone import the way his parents acted towards her.

Finally reaching her destination she stooped down eye level to the boy.

Her hand met his cheek as she began caressing it. Yuki shivered at the sudden icy contact. "Yuki? Is your name Yuki?"

The woman didn't give him time to answer as she went on. "I saw you at the show. Those people were quite horrible to you weren't they?"

She knew she struck a nerve when he flinched at the mention of the audience. Her lips formed into a warm smile. "You know I wanted to meet you, Yuki. I want something real to cling to."

Yuki stared straight into the woman's face. Her eyes only contained softness, something his mother never displayed.

"In you is a world of promise. We have both been kept in bondage."

"Who…" Yuki muttered but not having enough courage to finish his question. She chuckled continuing to stroke his chubby cheek. "Do you know the story of the Chinese zodiac?"

He bobbed his head up and down. "Well at a least _they_ did that." She spate thinking of the boy's _caretakers_. "How do I put this…just like the story I'm the god that invited all the animals to the banquet. I am also the head of the Sohma family. That's our family, Yuki." Her hand directed down his back and began playing with the tied up hair. "Yuki can you tell me what happen when a girl hugs you?"

"I turn into a rat."

She chuckled once more. "And can you remember which animal is the closest to God?"

"…the rat…"

"Preciously. So that makes you the closest to me."

Yuki's eyes became wide. "Does that mean there are others like me?"

She nodded. "There are. I've came to take you to them."

"I'm leaving?" his voice was full of hope.

Akito rose taking Yuki in her arms. "Let's go home, my precious."

Yuki didn't have anything to take with him. He was given nothing, and left with nothing. His parents watched as their jewel of freaks was taken away by God. Akito sneered them a goodbye and led Yuki into the obscure extensive limo.

Akito guided Yuki into her lap and began stroking his hair. "The first thing we'll do when we arrive is give you a haircut, love. Kureno take us home."

The driver nodded and started the engine. Yuki saw the reflection of his former resident. Watching his past life of cages disappear before his eyes.

Maybe now he could chase the morning rather than yield for nothing.

He should have known better.

**Happy Birthday MissJuliaDucky! This is simply the first chapter of this twisted story. Instead of cake I grant you a pervert all over my Yuki. **

**Honestly this chapter took a long time to write since I had planned to go in a different direction that had many time skips. But I hated how it sounded and settle with this. Each chapter will contain lyrics from the musical Repo! The Genetic Opera. I have never seen it but I read the summary of it and love all the songs. I promise each chapter will get better as it continues. So Write now ENJOY!**


	2. Gold

"Such soft hair." Akito whispered brushing the sliver tangles out from the boy's hair.

It had been an hour since they arrived at the Sohma Estate. Akito had lead Yuki into a dark hallway and ushered him into a "special room" as so she had called it. "I made this room especially for you, precious." She cooed before she slid the door close.

Now Yuki was in front of a mirror as his "God" combed his hair. "Do you happen to know what shampoo _they_ used?" She spat out "they" as if she had swallowed a bitter cup of coffee. Yuki shook his head. "This was first time…they bathed me." Yuki stuttered on his words. Despite the tender touches and words this woman brought, he couldn't help the intimidating atmosphere she carried.

She placed the brush down on the table and engulfed the child's neck with her embrace. "Well" Akito spoke in a hush tone, her hot breath tickling his ears. "I promise it will be much different from now on." Yuki sighed, relaxing in her arms. A tight smile formed on the God's face as her eerie eyes glisten. "Now about your hair…"she released he hold on him and strode over to the dresser that was in the far corner of the room. She reached inside and pulled out a pair scarlet colored scissors. She held a gentle smile as she return to the younger. The scissors dancing with her slender fingers. Yuki turned to face her. "Are you going to chop it all off?" he spoke innocently. Akito chuckled under the darkness. "No, my sweet. I'm just going give you more of a masculine look is all." She took hold of his right cheek with her free hand. "Is that okay?"

Yuki nodded and faced the mirror once more. He watched as his long locks cascaded onto the floor. Akito's movement was so slick and slide it looked like she was painting a masterpiece. After a while she began humming. Yuki had never felt so at ease as his eyes began shutting.

"Done!"

Yuki's eyes popped open and fell into the arms of a ghostly figure. Yuki's visions quickly adjusted to see Akito smiling big at him. "It seems you drifted off, love."

Yuki blinked a few times before he settled himself back into his seat. "I didn't mean to. "He blushed from embarrassment and began messing with his hands. "I'm sorry…"

Akito patted the top of his head and gave a tiny laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry about. What do you think?"

Yuki looked up at her with a confused expression. "Your new haircut, precious. "She replied tenderly. He turned his attention back to the mirror and realized his new look. "I look like…you!"

"That's okay isn't it?" she raised a single eyebrow.

Yuki faced Akito with a cheerful expression and embraced the young adolescent. "I love it, Miss Akito!"

Akito's cheeks turned bright red as she wrapped her thin arms around the child. "Just Akito is fine."

"Here Yuki."

She handed the young boy a tiny gold coin. "Use your sense. Save your cents."

They were in large dining room that could fill hundreds of people. She had settled them down at a white marbled table that had twelve seats available. Akito sat at the head of the table with Yuki sitting on the right of her. Chandlers hung above them like the night stars themselves. The riches of food were brought upon Akito's entrance. Smoked fish, sliced ham, steamed greens beans, freshly cut fruits, baked potatoes with fancy like toppings and the reddish of lobsters.

"What's this for?" he uttered as a maid poured him a glass of water. Akito placed a napkin onto her lap as her wine was being poured into her crystal clear glass. "Yuki, flesh is weak. Blood is cheap. Inconsistent. Consistently. The only thing with persistence is _gold_." Her tongue relished on the words. She outstretched her arm to caress the boy's cheek. "_Gold_ makes the world go round. I'm giving you this to save up. That way you'll be safe in the future. Do you understand, love?"

Yuki didn't but nodded anyway. He grasped the coin into his fragile hand and hid it away into his pocket. Akito snapped her fingers and a man in the corner of the room began playing on an enormous dark grand piano. Akito took a long slip of her glass. She began muttering," Carved my niche. Rages to rich. Made a fortune. And _counted it_!" This time she devour the whole wine. She stood on the chair and had taken a step onto the table. The melody of the instrument rose into a faster beat. Akito vocals were a velvet symphony as she chanted her next words.

"_Gold! It makes the world go round! Gold! It maaaaaakes the woooooorld go roooooound!"_

She spun around leaving the rich food a victim of her outburst.

"_Ask for heirs! I've got nightmares! Degenerates who would waste every cent of my goooold! It maaaaakes the world go rooound!" _

Then suddenly Akito paused as her slender fingers ran through her midnight-color bangs. She eyed Yuki's shocked expression. "Yuki…I…didn't mean to…get out of hand…" The melody returned back to its peaceful rhythm.

"You're amazing, Akito."

Yuki's little hands came together and clapped for the older above him. "You sing really good!"

Akito's cheek flushed into a light pink. She pulled her bangs from her face and strode over to her joy. She bent down and laid a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Thank you, Yuki. You're the only one who gets me." Her lips turned into tightly closed smile. "Why don't you head off to bed, my precious? Surely you are tired from such a long day. "Akito snapped for the maid, who hid away under the table cloth when Akito performed her littler act. "Escort Yuki into my chambers. He will stay in my room tonight. And draw him a bath once you get there. I want him clean and into his pajamas before I enter that room, is that clear?" her eyes bore into help's as if daring her to speak up her incomprehensive. The maid's body shook as she bowed to the God and began leading Yuki away.

Akito straighten up her suit and the piano picked up once again.

"_I will not be betrayed! Empty the trash of all them! And leave it all to the kiiiiiiide! It all lays in Yuki's fate! Gold! It makes the world go round! Gooooo round!"_

**So sorry for such the long wait! I could explain why it took so long but grrrr! So mad at myself. Thank you mousecat and SweetLiars for being my first comments. I dedicate this short chapter to you two. Besides that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I loved showing Akito's personality more in this. As you can see she is able to express herself more with Yuki. And yes the lyrics she sang are important. So do remember them. Look for my new story by the way. It should be posted later today. Write now enjoy! **


End file.
